<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dystopia by hmao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047990">Dystopia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmao/pseuds/hmao'>hmao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmao/pseuds/hmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane tests Mika's faith in the Sibyl System.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akane Tsunemori / Shimotsuki Mika, Shimotsuki Mika/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dystopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have not watched season 3 so this is based on season 2 ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched my superior from the peripherals of my eyes as I mindlessly tapped my pen on the desk. We were the only ones left at the office, staying late to finish up a report for Kasei. The more I watched her the more irritated I felt. Ever since my first day at the CID, we would constantly butt heads, disputing over every assignment and never always arriving to the same solutions. But on top of that, something else about the woman always irked me. What was it? I couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact reason. </p><p>“If you’re done with the report, wait for me to finish up. We should go together to turn it in.” Akane said without looking up at me. </p><p>“Yeah,” I replied nonchalantly. Was it jealousy? Akane was the highest rank inspector for our department and Kasei always took her side in every argument. No, that wasn’t the main reason. Maybe it was her unwarranted optimism towards criminals, or just simply the way she carried herself. No matter how disturbing or traumatic work became, she somehow always maintained a perfect crime coefficient under that calm and collected demeanor. It pissed me off. </p><p>I walked over and leaned against her desk.  “What’s wrong with you?” </p><p>Akane looked up. “What?” </p><p>Crossing my arms, I started questioning her. “You’re always using your own methods, why do you never go by the books?” referring to Akane’s hesitance to use the dominator. “Do you not trust Sibyl’s judgement? Or...are you just scared to use the gun?” </p><p>Our eyes locked in a long stare, with each passing second I felt increasingly exasperated as her face was still expressionless without a trace of agitation. There was nothing I could do to get a rise out of her. </p><p>Finally, Akane broke our staring contest and reached into her desk, pulling out a dominator. </p><p>I raised my eyebrows, confused as to what she was going to do. Her eyes flashed a familiar blue as Sibyl recognized her in its computerized voice. <em> Dominator portable psychological diagnosis and suppression system has been activated </em> . <em> User authentication, Inspector Akane Tsunemori. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user. </em>Akane stood up and pointed the gun at me. </p><p>I reflexively stepped backwards and stared at her in shock. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Tell me, inspector Shimostsuki, what is your opinion of the Sibyl System?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” I retorted, not understanding. </p><p>Akane stepped closer to me. “Kasei told me everything already, about how you wandered into the NONA Tower core. Aside from me, you’re the only other person to know the truth. So tell me, what is your opinion of Sibyl?” </p><p>I felt my heart beat rise rapidly as Akane pressed the dominator against my forehead. It shouldn’t hurt me though, I wasn’t a criminal. “Sibyl is perfect in every way, an unparalleled technological advancement that has nearly eliminated all crime,” I hastily responded.</p><p>Akane’s eyes were intense and cold. “Do you really believe that? A system run by a bunch of criminally asymptomatic people?” </p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” I sharply replied. For the first time, I saw rage on Akane’s face, then expressions of disbelief and disappointment. But I didn’t understand why she felt this way towards my answer. </p><p><em> Crime Coefficient is over 100. She is a target for enforcement action </em> . <em> Aim calmly and disable the target. </em></p><p>I tensed up more and stepped backwards, my back hitting a metal cabinet. “Can you put the gun away?” I asked with panic in my voice. I didn’t have time to wonder why the gun was in lethal paralyzer mode.  </p><p>Akane didn’t waver and continued questioning me. “A system that judges crime is made from the brains of criminals. Does that make any sense to you?” </p><p>“I don’t know! Regardless of how it works runs behind the scenes it works fine. How do you expect society to exist without it? Everything would be chaos again!” I angrily screamed back. </p><p>
  <em> Crime Coefficient is over 300. Target’s threat judgement has been updated. Enforcement mode is lethal eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target.  </em>
</p><p>I felt as though my heart had stopped. Akane seemed just as surprised to hear the computer’s voice, with her mouth agape.  “No...don’t…don’t shoot,” I pleaded with her. </p><p>After a long second, Akane put her arm down. </p><p>
  <em> No target detected. No enforcement action needed. Trigger will now lock.  </em>
</p><p>As I leaned against the cabinet shaking in cold sweat, Akane looked at me sadly. </p><p>“Seems like Sibyl wanted you dead just then...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>